Harry Potter and the Ginzuishou
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: Harry Potter goes to Tokyo to lure Voldemort away from his loved ones, and meets Sailor Moon and discovers his own true identity.
1. Episode 1 Prologue

Harry Potter and Ginzuishou

Written by Chibikan

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

Prologue:

The day had been long and hard for Harry, Ron, and Harry Potter. The three heroes had been living in Godric's Hollow while searching for the remaining horcruxes to destroy Voldemort. And things were not going well. For that very day, the Burrow itself had been attacked by the Dark Lord and his followers. Everyone inside, Molly, Arthur, the twins, and Ginny had all been killed. Ron shook as Harry and Hermione hugged him and rubbed his back, both fighting back their sobs.

"It's…..it's not fair! WHY THEM!" Ron sobbed

Harry looked away. "We already know that answer Ron." He closed his eyes in misery. "They were after me, they killed them to punish me, and you for being my friend." Harry wiped away his tears. "But….not anymore…" Harry stood resolutely. "I'm tired of my friends being a target because of me. So….I'm….I'm leaving"

Hermione looked with shock at him. "No, Harry, you can't!"

"I must, Hermione. They're after me, so wherever I go, they'll follow, maybe I can draw them away from England."

"B….b…but where will you go?" Ron asked. He didn't want to lose his best friend too. "Where CAN you go?"

Harry looked at his friends, both as close to him as friends can be, friends that were as good as siblings. "I've been thinking about this a long time. And I've been researching the various wizarding communities of other countries. And, I think, Japan is my best choice. Muggle Tokyo to be specific, away from prying reporters and in a crowd. The Dark Lord will follow me, but he'll have problems locating me in a city that is so overcrowded. And not to mention, nearly everyone there has dark hair like mine. I'll be perfectly safe and they'll have to FIND me to get to me. Japan is also detached from most of the rest of the Wizarding World. They weren't even a part of the first war."

"Well if you're going, then we'll come with you!" Hermione declared, Ron by her side in agreement.

"NO!" Harry turned to face them. "I won't let you! It'll be dangerous for me, but if you're with me, he'll be able to get at you. He won't care about you if I'm not in the equation." He hung his head. "I'm sorry, but this is the way it has to be. I'm going to withdrawal my money tomorrow, at Diagon Alley. Now that I'm seventeen I have complete access to my inheritance, it should be more than enough to live on in a small apartment. I'll be careful I promise, but I have to do this."

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry in surprise at his complete seriousness. But it was apparent that he meant it. "But Harry…." Hermione started. "What about Lupin?"

"Yeah mate, do you really want to leave him?"

Harry sighed. "If I had a choice, I would stay. But too many people I care about have died because of a curse I survived at the age of one. If I don't leave, if I can't lure them away until I can defeat them, then more will die. And I need you two to spread the word that I left. If Voldemort doesn't find out than my leaving will mean nothing."

Ron and Hermione nodded. They would do everything in their power with their friend's plan.

And so the next day Harry Potter left Godric's Hollow early in the morning, so that his friends could honestly say that he had not been there when they woke up and found a note saying where he'd gone. He retrieved just enough gold to buy a plane ticket to Tokyo which thankfully left almost immediately after. He was on his way to a new life. He could only pray that Voldemort took the bait and that his friends took their chance to gather the last few of the horcruxes. This had to work.

END PROLOGUE


	2. Episode 1 A

Chapter One: Enter the Girls

The sun arose on a fairly good sized house in the middle of a large busy city. Everything was quiet and peaceful, with nothing but the birds to ring in the new day. However, peace does not last.

"YOU LITTLE SPORE! GET OUT OF MY BED!"

Approximately ten minutes later, two girls came speeding out of the house.

"OH NOOOO I'M GONNA BE LATE!" Both screeched simultaneously.

One girl was tall , with long blonde piggy tails in a white and blue uniform. The other was obviously much younger, with bubblegum pink hair in a near copy of the older girl's style. She too wore a sort of school uniform. Of course, you would actually have to be able to see them to tell, but at the moment they were nothing but a blur against the background of a blue sky.

Another ten minutes and a detention later,

"Class, settle down, we have a new student joining us today." stated a young teacher, Miss. Haruna, or Ms. H. "Mr. Potter, please, introduce yourself."

From the doorway, a young boy with dark shaggy hair and a lightning bolt scar took a deep breath. This was it, the official start of a new life in a new place. After calming himself, he stepped forward. "Hello, I am Harry Potter."

All eyes fell on the new kid, all the girls' mouths dropped and several guys eyed with envy. One girl, a brunette ponytail, fell over. "Oh he reminds me of my old boyfriend." Yeah, this would be new.

Lunchtime….

"Oh my god, did you see that guy this morning!" exclaimed the brunette to her two friends, the blonde pigtails, and another with short blue hair, stuck in a book.

"Yes, Lita, we all saw him." replied Blue Hair. "Didn't we Serena?"

Serena nodded. "Yeah, but he'll never top my Darien." Her lip began trembling. "OHHHHH DARRRIIIIEEENNN!" She began wailing, which wasn't any surprise to her friends.

END CHAPTER

AN: Oh boy, this writer's block is hell. Finally got chapter one up. Hope y'all don't kill me for taking so long on this and my others, I promise they are not abandoned. Just on vacation due to a clog in the creativity department.


	3. Episode 1 B

Chapter 2

"_Doushiyou mo nai shoudou ni tsukiugokasarete ima..…_" Harry focused on the cheerful sounding voice coming from the player. He was determined to fit in here, and as far as he knew it, this idol was the most popular one in this school. He took a sip from his small, innocent looking water bottle which contained his de-aging potion. Yes, he had come here to lure Voldemort away, but he wasn't going to make it easy to find him either. He was slowly learning the language, using the well-known total emersion technique and a little charm which allowed him to hear their words in his language and answer back in their's. So far this change in scenery had only been to his benefit. Here, he wasn't the famous Harry Potter, the Japanese Wizarding Community had been able to fight off Voldemort well enough to deter any further attack. Apparently, Voldemort had no desire to lose half his men to take over such a small nation. There was no reason for a savior in their community. He inwardly admired their wizarding army, which he had read about in the book he'd found.

Over where the three girls sat….

"Hey look, there he is!" Lita stated, fawning while Ami focused on calming their bawling friend. "And he's all alone. Why don't we go invite him over to eat with us." But she received no answer, Ami couldn't hear her over Serena. So she took it upon herself to go over. "Hey there." She said.

Harry's head snapped over to her, as he pulled off the headphones. "Hi. Um….."

Lita smiled. "Why are you over here by yourself?" She sat down, despite having not received an invitation to do so.

"Umm……" Harry started nervously.

"You're Harry, right. I'm Lita Kino." She introduced herself.

Harry nodded. "Nice to meet you." He smiled. Already, someone was talking to him.

"So, how do you like it here so far?" Lita asked. She obviously was not shy at all.

Harry thought. "It's a lot different from my last school. I think I like it though."

Lita nodded. "Yeah, that's what I thought when I first came here."

They spent the whole rest of lunch talking. This was going better than Harry thought it would. A friend already. And they didn't want to be his friend just because of his scar either, it was a wonderful feeling. So this was what normal teens felt like. Yes, this move had been the best choice he'd ever made. His friends were safe, and he was making a new life and new friends. Yes, he'd made the right choice coming here.

AN: Yea, another update, however short. Tell me what you think. And if you have any suggestions, please tell me. Review please, reviews act like oil on these stuck gears of mine. Help me get them moving. Thx for reading, I appreciate it. Oh, and if any of you read the Color Belt one, please review. I don't know if you guys like it or not, because I haven't had any feedback.

Hope to update again soon. Ja ne.

Oh, and kudos to though who can tell me, what song is Harry listening to, what is it from, and who sings it.


	4. Episode 1 C

Chapter 3

Meanwhile, in a set of dark chambers…..

"Prince Diamond, why is it your servants have failed you again?" Asked a man in a dark shroud as he floated, aided by a crystal ball.

The white haired monarch sighed. "It is those damn Sailor Scouts!" He cursed. "But don't worry, Wise Man."

The Wise Man floated pasted Diamond. "No, I am worried, worried that all our work shall be in vain if you and yours cannot destroy a band of schoolgirls and a little rabbit!"

"We will beat them! I have a flawless plan this time!" Diamond shouted. He could not lose the faith of the Wise Man, he needed him. "We will win!"

The Wise Man chuckled wickedly. "Very well, Prince, I shall give you one more chance. If your plan fails this time, however, I will not be so merciful."

With that declaration the Wise Man vanished. Now Diamond was in trouble. His mouth had done it again. Now he needed a plan, a flawless one as he had promised.

"If I may…." Came a dark voice from the shadows.

School came to an end, and Harry found Lita dragging him over to her friends as they walked home.

Lita pulled right up beside her friends. "Hey guys, you remember Harry from class. Harry these are two of my best friends, Serena Tsukino and Ami Mizuno."

Both Serena and Ami welcomed him into their fold warmly, making Harry swell with joy. He would have to write to Ron and Hermione about this. He'd never had this experience before. Sure, it was with a group of girls, but at least he was with new friends, acting like a normal boy. He was so happy he'd chosen to go to a middle school, hiding his age with a potion, instead of just getting a job and waiting for Voldemort to find him. Together they walked up the street laughing and chatting.

Until they reached his apartment building….

"Well, Lita, guys, I gotta go. This is my apartment." He explained.

Lita too stopped though. "You live here too?" She asked him.

Harry's eyes got wide. "Too? You mean….you live in this building. What address?"

"4A top floor, you?"

"1C Bottom floor. Just moved in Saturday."

"NO WAY! And I never knew. I always know when I get a new neighbor!."

Serena and Ami bid farewell to their friend, knowing they'd never be able to pry Lita away, especially not for studying like they needed to do, according to Ami.

AN: Yea! Another one! Another one! Look at me go! Well, what'd you all think? Feel free to be as cruel as you want (as long as it suits a purpose, please be constructive and coherent if you have to flame. If you don't do that, than I have no way of knowing if you just wrote it in a drunken stupor or not, LOL)


	5. Episode 1 D

Harry Potter and the Ginzuishou

Chapter Four

"UGH!!!" Harry groaned as he struggled with his geometry. It had been six years since he'd been in a muggle school. And boy had it messed him up big time. He'd found he could barely remember how to do simple mathematics and then he'd been thrown headfirst (although voluntarily) into the horrors that was geometry and algebraic equations. "Why can't I get this! It can't possibly be this hard!"

He wished Hermione was with him. Hermione would be able to help him with this. He stared off into space, thinking of his friends, back in England. He had no idea if they were safe or not. Had Voldemort taken the bait? If he had, then he was here in Japan, and far away from his friends, and they were alright. But if not….

"Can't think about that, got to do my homework…" he returned his attention to the textbook.

A half-hour later, he was still on problem six when the doorbell rang. Harry was grateful for the interruption and he got up to answer. "Hello?" he called through the door, not taking any unnecessary chances.

"Harry?" it was Lita. "It's me, Lita."

Harry opened the door. "Hey, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing, just me and my friends are going to the arcade, do you want to come?" she asked him.

Harry turned and looked at his homework. He remembered how Ami, the blue-haired girl, had answered nearly every question the teacher had asked. Maybe she could help him. "Sure, hold on just a second." He hurried and packed up his things. At her questioning look he shrugged. "I'm hoping Ami can help me with this." He had no problem at all with asking a smarter person for assistance. After all, he'd had to get help from Hermione on numerous other occasions. So his pride wasn't suffering at all.

Lita smiled understandingly. "Oh, I'm sure she can, and will. She loves schoolwork."

"Sounds like a friend of mine back in England." Harry said, laughter in his voice.

A little while later…

"NOOOOO!" Serena wailed, hitting the game console as yet another of her lives were put to an end. The others sat in a booth in the little café across the way from the videogames.

Ami was helping Harry with his homework. "See, that's not so hard is it?" She asked him, much like a teacher would.

Harry shook his head. "No, thanks by the way for helping me out. You know, you should be a teacher, you're really good at it."

Ami blushed and shook her head. " No, I want to be a doctor, like my mother."

Just then a little girl with bubblegum-pink hair ran in. Harry wanted to laugh. She looked almost like Tonks with that hair color. Was she a metamorphmagus? Behind her trailed what he supposed was an electronic kitty ball.

"HEY SERENA!!!" she cried out looking for the blonde at the game machine. "Serena!" She ran right past the other girls.

Serena growled at the game screen as she lost again, then glared at the little girl. "Reenie, you little spore! You made me lose! What do you want?"

The little girl, Reenie, looked indignant. "Well, Darien's outside and he wants to talk to you but if you're gonna be like that…"

The meatball-head perked up. "Darien!" She jumped up from the machine and ran outside to where a man with black hair and green blazer waited on a motorcycle.

Harry now turned his attention to his History of Japan homework. He was completely unprepared for what would happen next.

"May I take your order?" came an all too familiar drawling voice.

Harry took a gulp, hoping beyond hope that what he'd heard was just his imagination. He looked up from his homework and stared into the coal-eyes of….Severus Snape.

Snape's eyes widened as he recognized the patron sitting with the group of girls who frequented this place often. Harry stared back, in complete and utter shock. Before he burst out into laughter. The situation was extremely humorous.

AN: SO sorry for taking so long to update this. Yes, I brought in Snape. And I think several of you are going to be angry with me come the next chapter.


	6. Episode 1 E

Harry Potter and the Ginzuishou

Chapter 5

Snape felt a drop of sweat at his brow as he dragged the hyena-like Potter off to the side

"Are you quite finished Potter?!"

Harry clutched his sides and forced himself to stifle his laughter. "Yeah" Laugh. "Yeah...I'm done..." Laugh.

Snape groaned and snapped, "What the hell are you doing here?" This was bad, this was very bad. Potter was here, and was seeing him, like this. This was bad.

Harry calmed down. "I live here no. I left England, I was hoping that Voldemort would follow me here and leave them alone. Don't worry, I'm not after you or Draco, although after what you did," but then he took another good at his former professor. "But, this is great revenge." He covered his mouth as the chuckles overtook him again. "I can't...wait...to tell Ron and Hermione." Harry walked back

to his new friends, leaving the veiled threat hanging over Snape like an anvil suspended by a piece of cotton thread.

But there was no time to mourn the loss of his dignity nor for Harry to even explain to his new friends why he'd begun laughing at the waiter.

Screams tore through the arcade as a large, green and black scaled creature crashed through the window. Harry was knocked backwards into the booth, falling BRIEFLY unconscious.

"HARRY!" Lita shouted. She growled and pulled out a green stick with a gold star at the top. "Ready Ami?" She only hoped Serena came back in soon.

Ami nodded, clutching a stick too, only it was blue. She thrust it into the air. "MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!" Lita echoed, unaware that Harry had come to already, and was watching them. What was going on? Was it Voldemort? Had he been found already?

He watched as Ami and Lita were cloaked in odd little uniforms, a little like the school uniforms only with shorter skirts and leotards. Ami was in blue, Lita was in green.

"Who do you think you are, trashing a place of fun and joy and ruining such a great day for everyone!" Lita demanded. "I won't allow it, I am Sailor Jupiter!"

"And I am Sailor Mercury!" Ami added. "And in the name of Mercury,"

"And Jupiter,"

"WE WILL PUNISH YOU!" They finished together.

Harry ducked quickly under the table to avoid a mighty jet of venom that was the monster's reply.

"Jupiter, be careful, that thing shoots some kind of acid!" Mercury advised. She put her hands to her chest and whirled at the creature. "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!"

Jupiter used her attack before the creature to retaliate. "JUPITER THUNDER CLAP ZAP!"

The lightning electrocuted the creature weakening it considerably. It roared and hissed and lashed out a hidden set of tentacles from it's sides. The tentacles wrapped around Jupiter and Mercury, rendering them helpless.

Harry pulled out his wand and was ready to come to their rescue. But it wouldn't be necessary as a gold disc zipped through the air, cutting through the creature's tentacles, freeing Jupiter and Mercury.

"How dare you hurt my friends!" came a familiar voice. Harry looked towards the entrance to see Serena, dressed a lot like the other two. "I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justic. On behalf of the moon, I will right wrongs and triumph over all evil, and that means nasty, disgusting freakazoids like you." She pulled out a large red and pink scepter. "MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!"

Harry watched in fascination as the creature was turned into mere dust. No evidence was left that it had ever been a deadly monster, just dust. What were these girls, they weren't witches, he already knew that.

The three girls were rejoicing their victory when a soft clapping sound alerted them to the presence of another.

"Well done, Sailor Scouts." a cloaked figure appeared, his appearance causing Harry's scar to sear with pain. "I applaud your valiant effort."

"Who are you?" Jupiter asked, ready for another battle if necessary.

The figure removed his hood. "Lord Voldemort rewards bravery. I am Lord Voldemort, most powerful wizard on this Earth."

Sailor Moon upped her guard. "Wizard?"

"What do you want?" Mercury asked. "Did you send that monster?"

The man nodded. "Very good Sailor Mercury, you are as intelligent as I was told you would be. I am pleased. Yes, I sent that droid to test your abilities. I wish to know what I'm up against." He pulled out his wand. "And you passed my test. I wish to offer you all three of you a place among my followers."

Sailor Moon pulled her scepter back out from it's space pocket. "And if we say no?"

Voldemort smirked. "Then I will have no choice but to kill all of you, starting with this," He stepped to the side, revealing an immobilized Reenie. "sad, pathetic little bunny rabbit."

"Oh no!" Sailor Jupiter cried out.

"He's got Reenie!" Mercury added.

Sailor Moon was angry. "You let her go right now, you negacreep!"

The Dark Lord cackled evilly. "Join me and hand over that pretty crystal of yours, and she's free and unharmed." he promised.

Sailor Moon struggled to think. Reenie was in danger, it was her job to protect Reenie, at any and all cost. She began to take off her pink locket. What choice did she have?

Again, Harry prepared to join the fray. Voldemort was his fight, no one else's, although he hated to reveal himself so soon.

"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!!!"

A long, gold-heart chain wrapped around the Dark Lord. Sailor Moon grinned and replaced her locket to her bow.

"WHAT!" Voldemort screamed, angrily. "LET ME OUT OF THESE!!!"

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!" A bath of hot flames washed over the evil wizard. Two more girls, one in red and one in orange appeared. The one in red had already rescued the pink-haired child. "Sailor Moon, use your scepter." Sailor Mars called out.

Sailor Moon grinned, she'd be happy to. "MOON SCEPTER ELIMINATION!!!"

Voldemort screamed in pain as the holy energy enveloped him. He barely managed to teleport up and out of range. "You may have won today, Sailor Brats, but I will have that crystal, and you too Sailor Moon!" And with those final words, he vanished.

Harry waited a few minutes more before standing up. "Sorry you guys had to deal with that."

End Episode.

AN: First episode complete. The next chapter will be my version of a Sailor Says and the subsequent 5 chapters will be another episode. I think a few of you might be mad at me, having requested that Harry not receive a Sailor Form, but I've decided that it is necessary. Just stick with me, and you'll see why.


	7. Sailor Says Episode 1

Harry Potter and the Ginzuishou

SAILOR SAYS

Harry says. "Today was my first day at a whole new school, and country for that matter, and to be honest I was a little nervous."

Lita says. "Starting a new school can be tough."

Ami says. "A lot of the time, the new kids are picked on and made fun of, and it's hard for them to fit in."

Harry says. "So new kids will often try to shy away from the crowd."

Serena finishes. "It's up to us to let them know that we want them to be our friends. It's no fun being left out just because you're new. So try and make them feel welcome, and you just might get a really good friend in return. Sailor Moon says, see ya."

AN: Yes, my own version of Sailor Says. What episode of Sailor Moon is complete without it?


	8. Episode 2 Prologue

Harry Potter and the Ginzuishou

Episode 2 Prologue

On the last episode, I, Harry Potter, went to Japan in order to lure Voldemort away from my friends. And I didn't just hide myself away, no, I went all out, even enrolling in a muggle high school. And guess what, I've already made some friends. There's Lita Kino, she's a really good cook and strong to boot. Then there's Ami Mizuno, she's even smarter than Hermione, if you can imagine that. And finally there's Serena Tsukino, she's really nice, although somewhat of a ditz, and a klutz. Oh, and get this, Snape's here too. And, (laugh), guess what, he's a waiter, at the arcade where Serena and her friends like to hang out a lot. It's too funny! After all those years of being fodder for his sarcasm and cruelty and his general grudge on my dad and his friends, I finally have something over him! Revenge can be so sweet sometimes. Now all I need to is to see Umbridge sweeping floors as a janitor and I'll be set. Oh, anyway. I found out something really interesting, turns out my new friends, are something called Sailor Scouts. I don't really know what that is yet, but I hope I'm gonna find out soon. And my plan worked, Voldemort followed me to Japan, although why he's fighting Sailor Moon and not really looking for me, I have no clue.

Anyway, today, I plan on finding out all I can about these guys. How powerful are they? Can they help in the fight against the Dark Lord? How can I get them to trust me? And Voldemort has an even more wicked plan for them in mind, can I possibly save them? What should I do Fawkes? Stay right there, and I'll show you.

AN: Yes, I'm doing this exactly like an episode of Sailor Moon now. I'm going with a theme here. So bare with me.


	9. Episode 2 Part A

Harry Potter and the Ginzuishou

Episode 2 Part A

The temple was a peaceful place, Harry decided. It was quiet, and the even the ravens were gentle. He had been invited to the temple to try and explain what he'd seen, and to, he supposed, garner his trust. He had clearly seen something that he wasn't supposed to see. Of course, he supposed it would have been even more enjoyable if the black-haired girl, Raye Hino, the priestess of the temple and Sailor Mars, wasn't currently having a go at Serena. Currently he was listening to them debate the case inside their little meeting room. They wanted him inside so he couldn't possibly run off to tell others what he'd seen.

"I don't care if he's a friend of yours, Serena! He's not supposed to know about us!" she yelled.

Serena shot back. "Well, he does! And there's nothing we can about it! Besides, I trust him!" She had reason to, he was nice enough, even though she'd only known him for a day.

Harry suddenly had the feeling he was not only being educated about these guys and their powers, but that he was being judged. Apparently, this was a hard secret for them to divulge. Even bigger than him being a wizard. Hey, maybe if he was willing to divulge his own secret maybe they'd trust him.

Lita agreed. "Yeah, so do I."

"Only because he's hot!" Harry blushed at Raye's accusation. The thought that someone thought that of him was overwhelming.

Lita blushed. "That….well he is……but….that's not the point!"

"Guys, this isn't going to solve the problem." Ami interjected, intent on stopping the fighting before it descended into a tongue duel. "We need to discuss this rationally." She turned her attention to two small cats, one of them black and the other white but both with odd crescent moon marks on their foreheads. "Luna, Artemis, you must have an opinion."

The black cat sure did, "It's breaking several rules, but I think there's only one thing to do. He saw you transform. If he doesn't understand just why it's important to keep the secret, he just might give it away. We'll have to trust him."

"Luna's right," Artemis agreed. "But we need to be careful too."

Raye growled and looked at Mina, Sailor Venus. "Fine, but only if we all agree. Mina, what do you think?"

"I think we should always give him a chance. I don't know him, so I can't decide one way or the other about him, and you should always give people the benefit of the doubt." the red-ribbon girl replied.

Serena stuck out her tongue at Raye in triumph. "Ha, the yes's have it Raye. We're telling him everything."

Harry waited with bated breath as they all finally turned to him. He'd heard their decision but he knew that he wasn't completely trusted yet. They were only telling him because they had no other choice really.

"Okay, Harry, it all starts one thousand years ago, with Queen Serenity…" Luna began.

About twenty minutes later he completely understood why they were so secretive, not that he didn't before, but, not to this extent. He had no idea such things were even possible. But, here he was hearing every word and with no choice but to believe it. He remembered when he first learned of his wizarding heritage.

"Well, while we're sharing secrets, I should tell you mine." he started, remembering his decision to share his. "I'm a wizard too." He pulled out his wand.

Harry Potter and the Ginzuishou will be right back after these messages (my new fancy way of saying to be continued)

AN: Sorry for such a short chappie. But I'm low on ideas right now. The whole idea of this episode is that the scouts, or a couple of them don't trust Harry and actually believe him to be a spy after they learn that he's a wizard, just like their new adversary. This episode will also include Harry receiving a disguise that he can use to hide from Voldemort and yet help his friends when they need him most. Any ideas of how you would like to see this happen would be most appreciated.


	10. Episode 2 Part B

-1Episode 2 Part B

"You're a what?" Raye yelled as only Raye could. She turned and glared at Serena. "So you trust him, huh?"

Lita looked at Harry in confusion. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

Harry shrugged. He quickly spun his own sorrowful tale. "He killed my best friend's family. So many people have been killed and I'm supposed to stop him. I thought I could lure him away from England, away from my friends. I didn't mean to drag all of you into it." he looked away. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you should be!" Raye snapped. "You could have gotten Reenie killed!"

Harry flinched. This girl was extremely harsh, although it was true.

"Raye!" Serena cut in. "That's not fair! It wasn't his fault!"

Again, Raye glared at her. "How do you know? That new enemy and him are the same, how do we know he's not a spy?

The other four scouts let this sink. That was very possible.

"A…a spy?" Serena stammered. "No way!" She hated the idea of suspecting someone as nice as Harry. But then, the last time she'd failed to accept the idea, Alan and Ann had nearly killed them all.

Raye looked at Lita. "You said that he moved into your apartment building, and you never knew until today. You said you always know when you get a new neighbor. And then he goes to your school and who are the first friends he makes? Three Sailor Scouts."

"But Raye," Mina interjected. "It could all be just a big coincidence." But a very BIG coincidence, she thought.

Harry sighed. "I can assure you, I'm no spy. But….if it makes you uncomfortable, I'll leave." He stood up. "Again, I'm sorry I put all of you this danger. I never meant for anyone else to get dragged into my problems." He opened the paper door and left.

Lita hesitated but did go after him. "Harry, wait!" she called. But it was too late, Harry was gone. Lita went back inside, glaring at Raye. "Good job, Raye. You scared him off."

Raye felt bad, she'd never meant to hurt his feelings, but she was a proud sort. "Good! You can't just trust someone because they're cute, Lita. Besides, Luna and Artemis agree with me, right?"

Luna appeared to be thinking about something. "Well, you could be right, Raye. But he seems very familiar, doesn't he Artemis?"

The white cat nodded, "Very familiar Luna. Almost as if we've seen him before, like a déjà vu. Strange isn't it?"

Don't touch that remote, Harry Potter and the Ginzuishou will be right back

AN: Another short chapter. I like to write in scenes. And some are short, some are long. Whatever is called for.


	11. Episode 2 Part C

Episode 2 Part C

We're back, and now on with the show…

Meanwhile in the ship of the Nega Moon…

"I thought you said you could beat them." Prince Diamond scolded the Dark Lord. He was upset that he had been promised results and had been failed, just like his other minions. Wiseman would not be pleased. "You promised me you would defeat them, and in exchange I find you this….Harry Potter and leave your territory alone. You have failed me!"

Voldemort growled, he was not used to taking orders from another, especially one so young. He was the Dark Lord, not some underling. He had to remind himself that this had been HIS idea in order to keep himself from drawing his wand. He knew nothing about Japan except the fact that their part of the wizarding world had ten times the strength and magic of himself, he needed to find Harry Potter using a power native to this country, something that would not draw the attention of the entire Japanese Wizarding Army. This was the only way. He grit his teeth. "With all due respect, Prince Diamond, you didn't warn me that there would be five of them. I had them backed into a corner and would have won had it not been for those other two." he growled. "But don't worry, I will obliterate them this next time around. You will have that crystal and that brat. Rest assured. I will complete my end of the bargain. I already have my plan set and ready. You just be sure to get me that Potter boy." he turned and scowled at the floor. "This time, I'll have the advantage. Beware you Sailor Brats, you'll pay for defying the Dark Lord."

Back on Earth,

"Hey, Harry, wait!" called the little Reenie. She was fast for one so small and quickly caught up with him. "Hey,"

Harry didn't stop walking. "I don't think your friends and cousin will like you hanging out with me. I could be a spy."

Reenie shook her head. "Uh uh, I don't buy that at all. I know we can trust you." The little girl smiled at him.

Harry stopped and looked at her. "How can you be so sure, Reenie? They're right about one thing, if it hadn't been for me, Voldemort would never have come here."

Reenie thought. "Well, that really wasn't your fault, I should have hid better. And if anyone can dust that guy, it's Sailor Moon!" She sounded so sure of herself. "And besides, you're waaaaaay too nice to be a spy. Let alone from the Nega Moon. The others will come around, don't worry."

Harry smiled, feeling much better. "Thanks Reenie. Hey, you wanna go get an ice cream?"

The bubble-gum pink girl's eyes seemed to shine. "Really, can we?"

Harry laughed and nodded. "Sure, I heard there's a really good ice cream stand in the book. Maybe you can show me the park while we're there."

Reenie jumped up and down with delight. "YEA WHOOPIE! ICE CREAM ICE CREAM!!!"

Author's Note: And that's it for another chapter. Sorry it's so short. There's a reason for it. Of course, to find out, you'd have to ask the kids I work with at the YMCA SACC. Hope you enjoyed it. Episode 2 Part D won't be far behind. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
